Electronic memory device are widely used in various types of electronic devices, including computers, mobile phones, digital cameras and recorders, or even in household appliances with pre-set operation programme. A memory device may temporally or permanently store data in electronic form in a memory storage element, and the stored data may be retrieved after a period of time.
Non-volatile memory device is a type of memory device which may retain the data in electronic form for a long period of time even after the power source of the memory device is cut off. Stored data may be retrieved by “reading” the memory storage element of the memory device when the power is on again. For example, images captured by a digital camera may be stored in a flash memory device, and the images may be retrieved from the flash memory using another electronic device such as a computer with an appropriate flash memory reader.